During image processing there is often a need to estimate the pose of an object in an image. This need arises in many vision tasks including 2D object detection motion segmentation, camera pose estimation, 3D shape registration and recognition of 3D images. By pose estimation it is meant that the objects position, rotation or scale may need to be estimated.